Catching Kira
by cata931
Summary: Beyond's been hired as L's replacement for the Kira case to gain information from the Kiras, Light and Misa. After being heavily disguised as L and confronting the Kiras directly, the find out that B's not L. Then light makes a deal. M just to be safe.
1. Enter Beyond

"Mr. Beyond Birthday?" A woman asked a room full of mentally ill people. No one responded, not even the charcoal-haired man, in a straight-jacket, in the back corner.  
"Mr. Beyond Birthday," the woman repeated rather irritated. People looked around the room at each other. They whispered quiet conversations.  
"Where's Beyond?" one asked. "Don't tell me he got out again." "How does he manage to do that in a straight-jacket?" "He's in a straight-jacket now?" "I hear they've tied his legs together." "Beyond's in the right hand corner." "He said not to tell anyone." One man nodded and said, "I can respect that." "Ow! something pinged my foot!" someone hissed. "Shh! It's just B!" another hissed back.  
B made his way toward the side window on the other side of the room. He knew he was the only one who could make it through the narrowness of the frame. It also lead to the basement, which was always locked and small with a lot of boxes everywhere. He could go down there and when the woman went do to get him, he'd crawl back through the window and hide amongst the crowd of inmates until she came back. Then he'd hide back in the basement. The only thing wrong with this plan was he'd hoped too much on people's conversations not giving him away. But people were too stupid to keep his whereabouts a secret. The woman in a suit grabbed a fist-full of his hair and pulled him up. B hissed in pain and thrashed his bound arms and legs about.  
"Mr. Birthday," the woman said, very agitated at this point. She cut the rope around his legs with a knife. "You're coming with me."  
She turned around and pulled Beyond, by the hair, out f the room. The inmates chattered and some conversations were heard by Beyond.  
"They're taking him to the electric chair!" One whispered. "He's being transferred." another said. "Nah, they're just taking him to the head doctor." someone else said. "This asylum is crazier than the inmates!" someone else said.  
"Let me go!" B shouted at the woman. The woman pulled his hair harder, "AH!"  
"Shut up Beyond!" the woman shouted back, "I will shoot you if you don't. No matter what L told me to do."  
B's eyes widened,"The L?"  
"Yes," the woman said, "My name is Wedy. I work with L on the Kira Case."  
"The Kira Case?" B said questioningly. "Kira" means "Killer"...L was stupid enough to get into another murder case with another woman doing his business, huh? Why though? And why had the woman said her name is Wedy? It's Mary Kenwood...  
"Miss Kenwood," B said sternly. The woman stopped, "Why do you try to hid your name from me?"  
The woman was quiet for a moment before letting go of his hair. "L was right. You can see people's names. Tell me, has my lifespan changed at all since you've seen me?"  
B looked at her, half confused, half suspicious, "No...I wasn't paying attention though...It's low if you wanted to know that."  
The woman paused, a grim expression on her face. She grabbed his arm and began to run down the corridor. When they got to the front desk, Wedy abruptly stopped.  
"By the orders of Detective L, I hereby relieve Mr. Beyond Birthday of his confinement at the Los Angeles asylum. Thank you and have a nice day," she said quickly. She threw a folded slip of paper on the desk and started running again.  
"What's this all about?" B asked, trying to keep up, "Why is L relieving me of confinement?"  
"He needs you for the Kira Case," Wedy said, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. L will explain everything when we get to the headquarters in Japan."  
"Japan?" B said astounded. Why the hell was L in Japan? Was he homesick? No, he's only quarter Japanese. The other 3/4 was French, Italian, and British.  
Wedy stopped at the door of the asylum and unbuckled everything on the straight jacket. Once she got it off, she gave B a plain white shirt.  
"Here," she said, "Try that on for size."  
B hastily threw it over his torso and followed Wedy out the door. She lead him across the parking lot to a motorcycle. She swung a leg to the other side of it, put on her helmet and revved up the engine.  
"Get on," She said. B sat on the back behind her and put on a helmet, "Feet up." She demanded. He complied. She drove out of the parking lot speedily and was on the highway in less than a minute. (Even though it's supposed to be a five minute drive)  
"Aren't we going a little fast?" B asked.  
"We can't waste time," Wedy replied, "L says he's close to figuring out who Kira is. He requested that you join the case. You're name wasn't written down in the notebook, though the Kira suspect knows of the Los Angeles Wara Ningyo Serial Killings. He said he didn't know the name of the murderer so that gave L a hint."  
"Then why can't L just arrest the guy if he knows it's Kira?" B argued.  
"He doesn't have concrete proof to convict the suspect," Wedy said, "That's where you come in. You're the only one capable of gathering the proof L needs."  
"So," B began, "L wants me to go into unmarked territory, risk my life and maybe prove a guy to be this Kira person? I don't think so."  
"You could find out who Kira is," Wedy said, "Or you could wait in your straight jacket in the corner for him to figure out your real name. And then he'll kill you."  
B gulped, then regained his courage, "How would he kill me? I think I could kill him first."  
"His means of killing are by unexplained heart attacks," Wedy said, "We, the task force, have concluded, and have evidence, that a notebook of death is behind the heart attacks."  
A notebook of death? B thought, "How is this notebook used?"  
"You simply write someone's name down and they die," Wedy replied.  
"Interesting," B said, "Does this book belong to Shinigami, by any chance?"  
"Yes," Wedy said, "You'd know all about that wouldn't you? You have the eyes of a Shinigami. I'm rather suspicious of you being a Kira for that. L says you were born with them though, so I have not right to be suspicious."  
She knows of my eyes? B contemplated this for a moment, "How do you know about my eyes?"  
"It's been proven that you can see people's names and lifespans just by looking at their face," Wedy replied, "It's and interesting gift indeed...Latest intelligence says that Kira doesn't have a lifespan. That's what you're determining."  
B's eyes widened. He knew he didn't have a lifespan. Every time he looked in a mirror, all he saw was his name and a blotch of red where his lifespan was supposed to be.  
"You alright back there?" Wedy asked, "You seem rather quiet."  
"I-I'm fine," B replied. He was quiet for the rest of the trip to Japan...On the motorcycle...On the plane...And on the motorcycle again...

* * * * *  
"His hair needs to be messier," Aizawa noted.  
"Yes," L said, "To avoid obvious suspicions from Raito-kun, he needs to look and act exactly like me."  
Wedy rubbed an electrically charged blanket on B's head and it stuck up. in every direction.  
"I never thought the greeting I'd get once I was freed was Make-over 101 with Detective L!" B shouted. He was literally tied to a chair while the task force decided what would make him look like L. Soichiro noted that they should add hair gel to keep it in place. Wedy was stuck doing all his make-up and hair as the task force brought it up...No help from anyone.  
"He needs to be paler," Matsuda piped in, "With dark circles under his eyes."  
"Powder can take care of his paleness and as for the dark circles, we can use eyeliner," Wedy said when she was done with his hair.  
"I think I'm quiet capable of doing all of this myself, thanks," B said, "I DID do my own make-up during the Wara Ningyo killings, Misora couldn't tell I was Rue if I ran into her in a grocery store."  
"Please," L held up his hand, "Let Wedy do it this time. She has an eye for detail and we need to be as exact as possible."  
"Fine," B growled.  
"Good boy," L said, He patted B's new mess of hair while Wedy looked for the eyeliner and powder. B took snap at L's hand but missed.  
"I found them," Wedy announced. She powdered B's face and applied the eyeliner. After she was done, she showed the rest of the task force.  
"Wow," Matsuda said amazed, "He could be L's twin!"  
"Except he has red eyes," Mogi noted, "Don't we have a pair of contacts somewhere?"  
"I thought Matsuda had them," said Aizawa.  
"Oh, right!" Matsuda said, digging into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a set of black contacts. Around the edge of the pupil was a barely noticeable line of gray.  
"Fool-proof," L said, "Let Beyond apply them himself. We wouldn't want him to go blind before he tells us who the Kiras are."  
"Kiras?" B asked as Wedy untied him, "As in multiple Kiras?" Matsuda handed him the contacts and he gently put them in his eyes.  
"Yes," L said, "There are two Kiras. I suspect them to be a lovely young couple we ran into. All the evidence points to them, but I cannot accuse them unless I have evidence. Mr. Yagami insists that we not accuse his son until we have a confession."  
B looked up at what seemed like his mirror image...But then soon realized it was just L staring back at him.  
"You will act as me for a week," L said, "One week, that's it. If we don't have a confession, you'll be in that warm straight jacket back at the asylum in Los Angeles."  
"Jeez," Matsuda said, "He hired a crazy person?"  
B turned around and grabbed Matsuda by the throat with both hands. Matsuda clawed at B's hands trying to loosen his grip, but B only tightened his grip.  
"Guys," Matsuda choked out, "Help."  
Soichiro grabbed B from behind while Mogi and Aizawa pried his hands of Matsuda. A few seconds later, they got B's hands off and held him still, Wedy even grabbed his legs for further protection B jerked and thrashed trying to get loose, but it was futile. Once Matsuda regained the ability to breathe and his breathing was normal again, he turned to B. This was the first time he's ever been choked. Slapped and yelled at, yes. But never choked.  
"I'm not crazy!" B shouted. Matsuda waved his hands in front of him.  
"Okay, you're not crazy," he said.  
"Let me go!" B shouted  
"Promise not to do anything of that sort Beyond," L said, "And I'll call them off."  
"Fine," B growled. The task force let him go and he rubbed the spots on his arms they were holding onto. He wondered who was playing the role of an obeying dog; him or the task force.  
"His behavior's worse than Light's," Matsuda whispered to L, "Arm yo sure this is a good idea?"  
"I believe he's the only one qualified to do this," L whispered back, "Behavior or not, the show must go on." L approached B. He looked directly into his doppleganger's eyes, "You start right now, good luck. Soichiro will lead you and the rest of the task force to the office and you may begin. It's CRUCIAL that you act like me. Raito-kun is an intelligent adolescent. He'll notice if something isn't right about me. A change in behavior, eating habits, sleeping habits, anything and everything could effect this. Don't blow your cover. If all goes well,your freedom is granted."  
"Yes L," B said, "Thank you, L."  
"Oh, and on more thing," L said as B was about to turn around, "You will be referred to as 'Ryuuzaki' by everyone. Not L."  
"Okay," B said. With that, he disappeared down the hall with the task force. After they were gone, L looked at the ceiling  
"Hm...What should I do on my week off?" L contemplated aloud, " . . . I guess I'll eat cake and catch up on my sleep." L made his way toward his room.


	2. Confrontation

"Good morning Light," Matsuda said gleefully, "How are you?"  
Light eyed him suspiciously, "Fine...What about yourself?"  
"I'm doing great," Matsuda said.  
"Why are you so happy this morning?" Light asked, still very suspicious.  
"Oh...I...Well...Uuuhhhhmmmm," Matsuda stuttered, "I got date for tonight!"  
"Oh really?" Light said, "What's her name?"  
"Um...Aoi," Matsuda said.  
"Uh-huh," Light said before turning back to his computer monitor. B sat in the chair beside him and looked for evidence on Kira. This was a boring day already. He looked above Light's head briefly. B read the name: Light Yagami. When he looked at his lifespan, there was only a red blotch. No doubt about it, Light was in fact Kira. And L was right.

* * * * *  
Briiiiiing...Briiiiing...Briiiiing...  
Light pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open.  
"Moshi, moshi," he said.  
"LIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" a girl squealed into the phone. It was so loud, it made B cringe and almost made him feel sorry for Light...Almost.  
"Misa Misa?" Light said, a tone of annoyance lingering in his voice.  
"Can we go on a date today, Light?" Misa asked rather excitedly. Light looked over at B.  
"Can I take a break for today, Ryuuzaki?"  
B hesitated before answering, "Yes, but I would have to keep you under surveillance."  
"You can set up all the cameras you want Ryuuzaki," Light said. B looked at Soichiro who shook his head and mouthed the words "Follow him".  
"Actually," B turned back to Light, "I would very much like to tag along."  
"Okay," he said and then continued his conversation with Misa, "Ryuuzaki insists on coming with us Misa. Is that okay?"  
Even though Misa wasn't here, B could hear her. She was really loud like that.  
"Whaaaaat? That pervert only wants to see us kiss! Don't let him follow us Light!" Misa said. Light had to hold the phone away from his ear so he could maintain his hearing. B's eye twitched. For one, he didn't know L was a pervert. Second, he was going to be stuck around a hyper active chick who was quite possibly the "Second Kira". Third, the person who's going with him to see the Second Kira is the First Kira. Fourth, he had to be L for a week. No more jam, he had to wear make-up everyday, he could only sleep and hour after Light and Misa went to sleep and had to wake up and hour before they did and he had to stay calm and speak with a monotone all the time.  
"Misa, it's only to prove that I'm not Kira," Light said, "Just let him follow us around, it's just a date after all."  
Liar, B thought, He's definitely Kira. Misa, on the other hand, I can't say. She doesn't seem like a "Kira" type of person.  
"UGH!" Misa exclaimed over the phone. After a long pause she spoke again, "Fine, he can come. But he doesn't have to be so creepy all the time! I'll be over in five minutes. Love you!" She hung up. B stared as Light put the phone in his pocket.  
"How can you stand having her as a girlfriend?" B asked.  
"I've told you this before Ryuuzaki," Light said,"It's completely one-sided. You wouldn't understand."  
Yep, B thought, They're both definitely Kira...Like L said.

* * * * *  
"Ryuuzaki," Light said, "I've never seen you turn down a funnel cake."  
Shit he noticed, B thought, "Funnel cakes?" he turned around, "Where?"  
"Right there Ryuuzaki," Light pointed to a stand that did, indeed, sell funnel cakes.  
"Ah," B said, "I shall retrieve one then?"  
"Please do!" Misa half-squealed.  
"You both have to get in line with me though," B said.  
"I thought that'd shake him..." Misa said disappointedly.  
"Not quite," B said. He wanted to grab both of their arms and walk them to the funnel cakes he honestly didn't want at a carnival he didn't want to go to as the man he didn't want to be. But he knew L's behaviors far too well to complain about that, "Come, we must retrieve the sweet."  
We must retrieve the sweet...It didn't SOUND like something L would say but evidently, they fell for it.

B was noming on his funnel cakes while thinking of a way to get Light to confess. He went through a number of things in his head and decided there was only one, really good idea.

He had to get them away from the crowd.

"Raito-kun," B said, "Would you mind if we took a little detour? I have to use the restroom. And you HAVE to stay in my sight."  
Light sighed, "Alright Ryuuzaki."  
B lead Light and Misa to an isolated tent that didn't have anyone in it.  
"Um...I don't think this is the restroom Ryuuzaki." Light said, a hint of worry in his voice.  
"..." B didn't reply.  
"Ryuuzaki, what's going on?"  
"I'm terribly sorry for deceiving you, Raito-kun," B said, "I just needed to get you and Misa-san away from the crowd. I have a question to ask."  
"I'm not Kira, Ryuuzaki," Light said.  
"Whoever said anything about it being a Kira-related question?"  
Light paused.  
"But it is so don't get your hopes up," B said, he knew all of this was risky but he had to get a confession and time was running out. He couldn't stand being L, "First of all, why do I think you're Kira?"  
"Because you're naive and have no other suspects."  
"I take that as an insult, Raito-kun."  
"You damn well should!"  
"Second of all, why is it you deny being Kira?"  
"Because I'm not Kira!"  
"The more you deny, the more I suspect you."  
Light gritted his teeth.  
"Third, the murders committed by Kira are in fact homicides by a notebook of death, correct?"  
"How do you know about the Death No-" Light's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. He could hardly believe what he'd just said.  
B smirked, "So you are Kira..."  
"Who are you?" Light asked, "You're not L."  
"Yes I am, Raito-kun."  
"No, L has a different tactic of obtaining information and he doesn't even know about the Death Note!"  
"Being open about it now aren't we, Kiras?" B said. He mentally slapped himself. He'd been caught. Maybe if he lead them away from the subject they won't notice again.  
"His name is Beyond Birthday," Misa stated.  
"!" B's eyes widened. He could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment before he began to shake slightly. He looked back at Misa, her eyes had an eerie, reddish tint to them. Still brown, but red at the same time. Light smirked.  
"Well, well," Light said, "YOU'RE the criminal mastermind who committed the Los Angeles BB Murder Case." Light chuckled, "I can't believe L actually sank low enough to hire YOU as Backup."  
B froze. Backup...He despised that word with a passion.  
"Being Kira," Light began, "I should probably kill you. You are a murderer after all. But how about a deal. I'll cut you some slack if you do the same for me."  
"What's the deal?" B asked.  
"If you don't tell L I'm Kira, I won't kill you. But the second I figure out you let it slip, you'll be dead in less than a minute."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"It's the truth, Beyond," Light said, "If I die, you die. If I live, you live." He held out his hand, "So what do ya' say?"  
Beyond stared at Light's hand. Knowing Kira, if he didn't accept he'd be dead the second they get back. If he accepted, Light knew he was a criminal. Light would kill him anyway.  
"So," B began, "My options are: 1. Not accept and die. 2. Accept, not tell L you're Kira and die from a heart attack when I get back to prison. 3. Accept, not tell L and die in prison of my own accord. Or, if I so choose, 4. Accept, tell L you're Kira behind your back and THEN you kill me for being a 'double-crosser'. None of those sound very appealing to me, Kira. I can't trust you."  
"Or, 5. You accept, don't tell L I'm Kira, I get you out of prison and you'll be in my court when I rule the new world." Light said.  
That doesn't sound too appealing either, B thought to himself, And he's lying through his teeth.  
B thought to himself and eventually came up with a plan. Reluctantly, he shook Light's hand. Light smiled, "Option 5 it is?"  
"Yes," B said.  
"I have a request for you B, just to tie the deal."  
"Yes?"  
"L doesn't know about our meeting and he still trusts you."  
"Yes?"  
"That means you can get close to him, correct?"  
"Correct."  
"Get me L's real name."  
"That would be a difficult task to acheive," B said, knowing full well he already knew L's real name, "What's in it for me?"  
"You won't have to go to prison at all," Light smirked, "In fact," Light whispered in B's ear, "You'll be my right-hand man. I could use an intelligent mind such as yours, Beyond."  
Flattery, B thought, You're DESPICABLE, Kira. And I know exactly what you're up to. Misa may be stupid enough to believe you, but I'm most certainly not!

B just nodded, he knew Light would have killed him if he didn't agree then and there.

"I'm glad we've come to an agreement," Light said. Then the left to enjoy the rest of the carnival, more or less.

Well...Now B was Kira's puppet. He mentally cursed himself for not thinking his plan through before he launched it. How was he going to get out of this now? Well, for one, he HAD to tell L privately about the encounter but make sure Light and Misa didn't know about it...That wouldn't be difficult. But then he had to get proof that Light was in fact Kira without Light knowing; Something L had trouble with all along.


	3. Meeting with L

"L," B whispered tapping lightly on the door to L's room. Which opened a few seconds later.

"Yes B?"

"I have news for you," B whispered, " But I can't say it out here because there are cameras and-" B took in a deep breathe, "Just let me in."

"Of course." L stepped aside to let be in his room. B walked in and sat, crouched, on a chair in there. L did the same across from B, "So what's this news?" He handed B a jar of strawberry jam. B took it anxiously.

"About time," he unscrewed the lid, dug his hand in, pulled out a glob of the red substance and licked it off his hands, slurping as he did this. L watched him in mild discust. When B was done with said action he looked at L and said, "I have confirmed that both Yagami Light and Amane Misa are the first and second Kiras. However, I'm stuck in a rather odd predicament...A deal. I made so I wouldn't die after I recieved the information."

"And this deal is?" L asked.

"I already broke half of it."

"What was the deal?" L asked rather demandingly.

"The first part of the deal was to not tell you I figured out who the Kiras were. The second part was I had to figure out your name. As we both know, I know your name. However, I do not intend to betray you. So I am wondering what I should do."

"You need to get evidence that our theory is true."

"_**Our**_ theory?"

"That Light and Misa are both-"  
"I know that. It's just...Our? I mean it's your theory."

"And you are me."

"...Okay."  
"So you need to set up a way to get close enough to Light that he'll tell you openly that he's Kira."

"He already did." B said, annoyed, "That's the problem. I don't think he'll admit to it again if I asked him to."

"Do whatever it takes, Beyond," L said, "Be it torture of your choice or seduction, I honestly don't care."

B's eyes widened and he recoiled a bit, "Se-Seduction? What do you take me for, L?"

"I'm just saying. Seduction has proven to be very effective when gathering evidence from someone. It makes the suspect trust you and they'll tell you anything."

"And how would you know that?" B asked, still shocked, "Ever tried it?"

"No," L stated, "I have considered it for this case though..."

B gave L the "really now?" glare. He still didn't know why in the HELL anyone in their right mind would resort to such a lowly level to gain information. But then again, this was L...And he was losing the war to Kira. He hated losing, despised it. So he WOULD go to THOSE legnths to prove Light was Kira.

"I don't think such measures will be taken, L," B stated simply, "He already trusts me because of the deal we have."

"He's Kira," L replied, "He doesn't keep promises."

"I know," B said, a smirk curled across his face, "And I'm Beyond Birthday. How could he trust me? That's exactly what he's thinking. The very fact that I'm a former serial killer automatically makes him not want to trust me, because I might want to kill him. He therefor he made a deal so he would feel more secure around me."

"So, the deal is a weakness," L said, "You planned that?"

"Not exactly," B said, "But I just figured that out. We could use that to our advantage but we have to use it in a way that Light won't notice."

"This is a very delicate situation, B. Don't screw it up, you're doing well."

"Of course not, L."

"And one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Don't betray me."

"I won't, L," B said. He clenched his fist, "Too much is on the line for me to betray you."

"Good," L said, "You're dismissed."

"Thank you." And with that, B left. He no longer felt like much of a puppet now.

L sat in his chair in contemplation. B figured out that Light and Misa were the Kira's successfully, and he was still alive. Sure, they knew who he was and that trade is what's keeping him alive. So the trade is his weakness too...Yet he won't let himself slip...This is all a wager, but he seems to be the only one whose gotten this close to solving the case. And if Light's weakness is the deal too, then it will be easier to catch him...This is a daring move that has advantages. We will catch Kira before the week's over in this case.

Beyond Birthday, you've succeeded me.


	4. Beyond's Lifespan

"How is he still alive?" Light said sharply, Misa cringed at this. They were outside the investigation headquarters early in the morning. Misa didn't didn't like seeing him mad in the morning, "You wrote his name in the Death Note months ago! So how is he still alive, Misa?"

"I-I don't know, Raito-kun," Misa replied, "He was confirmed dead by the police in Los Angeles when I killed him." Her voice was cracking as if she was going to cry any second now.

"Do you realize that if he isn't eliminated, we're BOTH going to be walking to the alter to be executed? Tell me, when they raise up the axe, what are we going to be regretting?"

"I'm sorry, Raito-kun!" Misa started crying, "I'll kill him this time. Just tell me when to kill him and how, and I'll make sure he's dead!"

In truth, Raito was furious. Beyond knew too much, but they couldn't kill him now. He was in the investigation and the real L would know it was Light and Misa who killed him. He just KNEW that B would tell L about their meeting, so L already knew that Light and Misa were the Kiras. Now they were walking a fine line between life and death, the creation of the new world and the fall of God. Light didn't know what to do now.

"You can't kill him, Misa," Light's voice calmed down, "Not yet, at least. It's too risky."

Misa calmed herself too, "I really am sorry, Raito-kun."

"First I need to know HOW Beyond managed to survive."

A few feet away, Ryuk was laughing about something. Light turned to see him, "What's so funny, Ryuk?"

"You don't know why Beyond Birthday is still alive," Ryuk said, "Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. I know."

"Tell me, Ryuk," Light demanded, "Now."

"Oh, c'mon," Ryuk said, "Hyuk, hyuk, you didn't notice his eyes were covered by contacts?"

Light's eyes widened, "Contacts. Do you mean he's-"

"A Kira like you?" Ryuk finished, "Not at all. Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, he doesn't have a Death Note."

"Then what is he?" Light asked, "He can't be a shinigami." Ryuk laughed. Light looked at Ryuk funny, "Can he, Ryuk?"

"Well," Ryuk said, "About 25 years ago, a shinigami's lifespan ran out. He died and on the same day, the same hour of his death, a human was born. The Shinigami King thought it was fit to pass the powers of a shinigami to that child as to not waste them. Of course, the mother died shortly after the birth, so he was named by the orphanage who took him in. An name that represented a new life of sort."

"Beyond Birthday," Light said, "So you're saying he's a reincarnation of a shinigami?"

"Not exactly," Ryuk said, "He is merely the essence of a shinigami. And the Shinigami King had to pass on some of his lifespan to pass these powers to Birthday."

"So Beyond CAN'T die until his lifespan runs out," Light said, dismayed by the news.

"Precisely," Ryuk replied, "So either way, you're dead."

"But," Light said, thoughtfully, "He was fearful when we knew his name. That means he doesn't know about his lifespan's 'condition'." Light smirked, "We can still control him."

"That's incredible, Raito-kun!" Misa squealed.

"It most certainly is," Light said, "But we can't be careless. Let me handle him, Misa."

Everything make sense so far? No? Good. That's just how I want it. :D

If so, I NEED HELP WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER! I need ideas for what's going to happen.


End file.
